Salissante surprise
by Skayt
Summary: Il avait donc décidé d'appeler Peter à la rescousse. Vous la sentez venir, vous, l'idée foireuse ? Parce que Derek pas du tout.


_Hello, hello,_

 _Salissante surprise est le second OS que Lessa-chan avait gagné lors de Peter Noël Hale. Il a été un peu plus facile à écrire que Silence, ça roule (on se demandera pas pourquoi) - Je tiens à dire que Lessa-chan est très très inspirante, elle aussi !_

 _Cet OS, comme les autres, a été corrigé par LiliEhlm ! Merciii =)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme (article spécial pour les OS)_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf ( _et tout ce qui va avec... c'est-à-dire un paquet de trucs_ ) ne m'appartient pas

* * *

 **Salissante surprise**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Derek avait décidé de faire plaisir à la meute et, pour ce faire, il avait une idée bien précise en tête.

Une idée qui ne commençait pas par « entraî- » et ne finissait pas par « -nement ».

Une idée qui ne rimait pas non plus avec « sanguinolent ».

Enfin... il espérait que ça ne rimait pas, en tout cas, sinon il était plutôt du genre... mal barré.

Le problème...

Parce que oui, il y avait un problème.

Il y avait toujours un problème.

C'était une règle, une loi, quelque chose du genre.

Stiles ou Peter sauraient probablement mieux répondre que lui.

Donc, le problème...

Le problème était que Derek ne savait PAS faire la pizza.

Il savait les manger, ça, ouais, pas de problème.

Il savait les commander, pas de problème non plus.

Les faire ? Ça commençait tout de suite à sentir le roussi.

Derek avait donc appelé quelqu'un à la rescousse.

La seule personne qui lui était venu à l'idée.

Ouais, ça recommençait déjà à sentir le roussi...

C'est que l'Alpha n'était vraiment pas du tout doué pour les pizzas.

Avant même de les commencer qu'il se plantait déjà.

\- Bon, Derek, si tu commençais par me dire lequel des gamins tu comptes mettre dans ton lit...

Derek grogna.

Peter venait juste d'arriver à l'appartement qu'il l'agaçait déjà.

C'était pas sa faute, tout de même, si son oncle méritait la Palme d'Or de l'enquiquineur de service.

Et l'oscar. Le césar. Le Nobel. La médaille olympique. Tous les titres possibles et imaginables, même ceux qu'avaient rien à voir.

\- Aucun.

Peter haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu veux me faire croire que tu veux leur faire des pizzas... comme ça ? L'aîné claqua des doigts et grimaça, perplexe. Juste comme ça. Tu t'es réveillé ce matin en te disant « tiens, aujourd'hui, j'vais leur faire des pizzas ? »

\- En gros, c'est ça.

L'oncle secoua la tête.

Il exaspérait son neveu ?

Aaaaaah mais très bien, pas de soucis, pas de problème... c'était to-ta-le-ment réciproque.

\- Et, bien sûr, tu ne t'es pas dit que ne pas savoir faire de pizzas pouvait être légèrement... embêtant pour la réalisation de ton plan ?

\- Si. C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé.

Euh... ouais... OK... un point pour Derek.

Il le méritait bien, celui-là.

\- Parce que tu penses que _je_ sais faire les pizzas ? Moi ?

\- Tu m'as dit que tu savais...

Peter haussa les épaules et secoua la tête.

\- Honnêtement, je pensais que c'était une manière détournée de m'inviter à manger une pizza que tu aurais commandé.

\- Pourquoi je t'inviterais à manger une pizza ?

\- Pourquoi tu t'embêterais à en faire pour des crétins de lycéens ?

\- Euh...

\- Exactement. _Euuuuh_. On peut toujours les commander et faire semblant de les avoir faites, tu sais.

Derek roula des yeux.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

Il disparut de suite (le sourire, hein, pas Derek).

\- Je suis à peu près certain que Stiles a déjà testé toutes les pizzerias de la ville suffisamment de fois pour être capable de les identifier d'une bouchée.

\- Ah. Parce que tu comptes même inviter Stiles !

\- La meute, Peter. La meute.

Peter soupira.

Tandis que les deux Hale discutaient gentiment (du moment qu'ils ne se tuaient pas, on pouvait considérer qu'ils agissaient gentiment l'un envers l'autre), Peter avait commencé à sortir tout le matériel et les ingrédients nécessaires.

\- Et tu comptais m'inviter aussi ?

\- La meute, répéta Derek. Peter. La meute.

L'aîné fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est un oui ou c'est un non ?

Pour la seconde fois, les lèvres de Derek s'étirèrent.

\- C'est un oui.

L'autre hocha la tête.

Ses lèvres aussi, pointaient vers le haut.

\- Cool.

o o o

\- Es-tu un crétin ou ma sœur a-t-elle décidé de te finir avec l'eau des pâtes ! Grincha Peter en voyant la levure émiettée dans le saladier. Je t'ai demandé d'émietter, Derek. Émietter. Pas de me prendre la levure et de me faire quatre pâtés dans le saladier.

\- Ce n'est pas 'quatre pâtés dans le saladier', grommela Derek. C'est émietté.

\- Ce n'est pas émietté.

\- C'est émietté.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- S-

Derek n'eut pas le loisir d'aller plus loin.

Peter, afin d'avoir le dernier mot (et pour le plaisir d'enquiquiner son neveu, bien sûr, pas besoin de le dire) venait de lui donner un coup de cuillère sur l'arrière du crâne.

\- Non.

 _-_ Tu m'agaces, Peter.

\- Je sais.

Bien sûr qu'il savait.

C'était tout ce qu'il voulait faire, ça, enquiquiner Derek.

La pizza c'était juste du bonus.

o o o

Les minutes qui suivirent furent relativement calmes.

Relativement.

Elles ne pouvaient pas totalement l'être si Peter et Derek étaient dans la même pièce.

Surtout si la pièce n'était pas bien grande ET qu'en prime de ça ils étaient supposés travailler ensemble.

Fallait pas trop leur en demander, non plus, oh.

Ils avaient versé un peu de farine au-dessus de leur levure « _Émiettée. - Non elle n'est pas émiettée, ta levure. - Si. - Non. - Si. - Non. - Oh tu vas pas recommencer. - Non. - Si, tu recommences. - Oui je recommence mais parce que non elle n'est pas émiettée, ta levure. - Comment tu veux faire plus émiettée que ça ? - Maintenant elle est émiettée, mais parce que je l'ai émiettée correctement, sauvage ! - Tu me fatigues..._ »

\- Mais nooon ! Faut pas mettre autant d'huile ! T'es maboule ou quoi ?

Derek grogna.

Ça lui allait bien, à Peter, de dire ça !

C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité, un peu.

Le plus jeune Hale eut l'occasion de se venger quand Peter décida que, tout compte fait, y avait pas l'air d'avoir suffisamment de farine.

Au passage, il se demandait aussi si Peter savait _réellement_ ce qu'il faisait.

\- T'es sûr qu'il n'y en a pas trop, maintenant ? Marmonna Derek, pas convaincu devant le presque-kilo de farine dans le plat.

\- Boarf... on mettra un peu plus d'eau, c'est pas bien grave.

OK.

C'était officiel.

Peter ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.

\- Tu te souviens du repas qu'on avait fait pour l'anniversaire de ta mère ? Souffla l'aîné sans que Derek l'ait vu venir.

\- Lequel ?

\- Quand on a cramé les rideaux de la cuisine.

Derek éclata de rire.

Un peu qu'il s'en souvenait.

Talia Hale avait été folle de voir sa calamité de frère avec sa calamité de fils en train de faire la cuisine et, donc, accessoirement, en train de faire noyer les rideaux de la cuisine dans le lavabo après les avoir fait brûler avec le grille-pain.

Encore aujourd'hui, le comment de la chose échappait à Derek.

\- Allez, la baleine, au lieu de te marrer... viens plutôt mettre l'eau chaude.

Peter, ou l'art de mettre fin à un bon moment qu'il avait lui-même provoqué.

L'art du sabotage, que ça s'appelait.

La théière pleine d'eau chaude, Derek s'apprêtait à en verser dans le plat, sur la montagne de farine de Peter.

Évidemment, Peter, ce génie, docteur ès sabotage... décida que c'était là le moment opportun pour plaquer ses mains sur les épaules de son neveu.

Neveu, loup-garou, capable de l'entendre arriver... mais qui ne pensait pas que son oncle était REELLEMENT aussi abruti que ça.

Bah si... fallait croire.

\- Peter...

\- Quoi ?

\- Y a trop d'eau, maintenant.

L'aîné sourit.

Haussa les épaules.

C'était pas grave, apparemment.

Nooon... c'était jamais grave, à l'écouter !

Bien sûr que si, c'était grave.

\- T'as qu'à mélanger et si, vraiment, ça va pas... on aura qu'à rajouter de la farine.

\- Donc toi, si y a trop de farine, tu mets plus d'eau et si t'as trop d'eau tu mets plus de farine ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Ne m'invite jamais à manger chez toi.

Le sourire qu'eut alors Peter manquait d'entrain.

Ça étonna Derek.

\- Si je t'invitais un jour à manger une pizza chez moi, soit elle serait commandée... soit elle serait crue.

Le fils de Talia ne comprenait pas.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne.

Ce qui était, en soit, plutôt logique.

Ne pas comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'on comprenne c'était, au final, pas si singulier que ça !

\- Tu as toujours pas acheté de four, hein...

Les yeux rivés sur le plat plein de farine noyée dans l'eau, Peter ne répondit pas.

\- Peter ?

\- C'est pas aussi facile, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu iras bouquiner dans ma chambre pendant la cuisson, proposa Derek.

Encore une fois, Peter préféra le silence aux actes.

Il attrapa le saladier et commença à mélanger.

\- J'pense qu'effectivement y a un peu trop d'eau. Tu peux me verser le reste de farine, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Tu fais complètement au pif, en fait...

\- La cuisine n'est pas une science exacte. Il faut y aller à l'instinct, mon grand ! À l'instinct.

Derek haussa un sourcil.

Mouais.

On y allait à l'instinct seulement dans la tête de Peter, alors.

\- Bon parfois faut faire gaffe. Si tu fais un quatre-quart et que c'est pas quatre fois un quart... je suis pas certain que tu obtiennes un quatre-quart mais bon.

\- Tais-toi et pétris.

\- Oui monsieur.

o o o

L'ensemble de la meute arriva.

Bien sûr.

Il fallait bien qu'ils arrivent un jour, ceux-là, songea Peter.

C'était bien parce que Derek s'était mis en tête de faire des pizzas pour toute la meute que Peter s'était retrouvé ici, dans un premier temps.

\- Hello Peter ! Fut le seul à le saluer Stiles. Pourquoi tu portes les fringues de Derek ?

Pour une entrée en matière, c'était une entrée en matière, ça.

\- Parce que tu sais reconnaître les fringues de Derek, toi, maintenant ?

L'humain ricana.

\- Ouais. Non. Pas spécialement. Je suppose que je pourrais mais je... c'est juste que le genre de fringues de Derek c'est pas ton genre de fringues à toi, quoi. Ça s'voit que c'est pas à toi, c'est... pas... toi.

Peter haussa un sourcil.

\- Oh et puis laisse tomber, grommela Stiles qui s'en voulait d'avoir mis ça sur le tapis. Et qui est le crétin qui a ouvert la fenêtre, bon sang.

Derek sortit de la cuisine, les vêtements encore blancs de farine.

Contrairement à Peter, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de monter se changer, lui... puisqu'il avait dû se charger de la cuisson de toutes les pizzas.

\- Stiles, tu surveilles le four. J'en ai pour quelques minutes.

Peter écarquilla brièvement les yeux.

Derek partait alors que quelque chose était encore en train de cuire ?

Et il laissait le soin à Stiles de surveiller que tout aille bien ?

Stiles ?

Son regard passa sur le reste de la meute.

Bon. D'accord... Stiles était peut-être le choix le moins pourri... mais quand même... Stiles ?

\- Je dois aller chercher quelque chose dans... ma... voiture, marmonna Peter, faisant rapidement demi-tour, manquant le regard interloqué que Stiles lança à Derek.

Stiles se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de descendre avec l'autre loup, celui qui filait aussi discrètement qu'un élan dans une pharmacie.

Non.

Probablement pas.

\- Ne laisse rien brûler, Stiles, pria Derek.

\- Les pizzas cramées ont leur charme, tu sais.

\- Mais laissent une odeur de brûlé.

\- Oh, compris l'humain. C'est pour ça qu'il...

o o o

\- Dites, les mecs... lança l'humain, l'air de rien, la bouche pleine de sa troisième part de pizza. Vous voudriez pas ouvrir une pizzeria, par hasard ?

* * *

Fin.

 _Alors alors... la demande était "Derek et Peter qui cuisinent. Un moment oncle/neveu" (enfin pas avec ces mots-là mais dans l'idée !). Au début j'étais absolument pas partie pour une pizza (c'était des sablés et ça partait AUSSI en cacahuète mais bon... bref) sauf que j'ai un gros problème avec les pizzas (très gros problème avec les pizzas, même) et la cuisine en général (parce que la manière très précise de faire la cuisine de Peter... bah c'est la mienne MUHAHAHA)_

 _J'en profite pour dire que, dorénavant, j'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil - parce que, oui, les liens vers facebook marchent mais pas vers wordpress & co). Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et one-shot s'y trouvera ; des extraits des prochains chapitres (ou des one-shot aussi) ; l'annonce de certaines fics et/ou OS avant. Des petits concours aussi, parfois. Fin bref ;)_

 _-_ ** _Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 _La semaine prochaine, normalement, je compte Drink & Draw et ce sera le dernier OS avant un moment (bon avant Pâques, normalement, mais détail !) car le mercredi sera plutôt pour I have a nightmare (mais tout est visible sur le calendrier posté sur la page ;-))_

 _Skayt_


End file.
